Time
by rita louise evans
Summary: After an experiment goes wrong Sheldon wakes up in the future and every things changed will he be able to wake up from this new life or is he stuck there forever


**Prologue**

Sheldon and Penny have been living next to each other for the last three years and you couldn't get two closer people even though they fought and bickered on a daily basis everyone could see how much they care about each other. Ever since Penny broke up with Sheldon's now ex roommate Leonard they've become like best friends Sheldon didn't know whether it was because he missed Leonard, who was now to busy for anyone because he was with Pria all the time. It was like everything was changing and that's one thing Sheldon didn't like was change.

Penny was both mentally and physically exhausted since going back to school and working part time at the cheesecake factory it was like she had no time for anything else. She wouldn't have even thought about going back to school had it not been for Sheldon he encouraged her so much it was like he was the only person who ever believed she'd accomplish anything. In the last year she really didn't know what she would have done if it wasn't for him. After she broke up with Leonard she really thought about going back to Nebraska but Sheldon suggested she stay and make something of herself. Even though it was hard she knew it would be worth it in the end.

**Chapter 1**

Penny had just finished getting ready for diner out night, night with Sheldon instead of eating in the apartment like they used to they now find a different restaurant each week. It was the night Penny always looked forward too because it was a chance to see Sheldon as Sheldon and not the mad scientist everyone else think he is behind all the bluster and bs there's a real person in there and Penny loves to see that side of him even if it is for one night only.

After knocking for a couple of minutes with no answer Penny decided to use the key Sheldon gave her for emergency's even though she knew he'd be mad as this really wasn't one of them moments but they were going to be late and she was already tired after the day she had. As she opened the door she noticed Sheldon still trying to fix the machine he's been working on the last few days she knew how tired he must be but he was such a perfectionist she knew he wouldn't leave it until it was done.

"Hi Sheldon I see your still working on it" Penny asked as she sat down.

"What would give you that idea" Sheldon snapped he didn't mean too he was just so tired and frustrated and he couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Wow calm down it's not my fault Sheldon maybe you should take a break from it and come back to it later" Penny suggested hoping he listened even though she knew it be hard Sheldon never walked away from a challenge.

"I can't I need to finish this, this could be the break through I've been waiting for if this works it will change the face of science forever" Sheldon sighed.

"What about movie night, we always go out on a Tuesday. I'm tired to Sheldon and I'm not blowing you off" Penny said it was the one thing she looked forward to all day.

"Penny things change and the whole world doesn't revolve around you and do you really think going to some 3rd rate college is challenging your even more dumber than I thought" Sheldon yelled he didn't mean to he was just so tired he knew he'd crossed the line when he saw her face drop he'd never seen her so hurt and he hated the fact it was him making her feel like that.

"Go to hell" Penny yelled as she stormed out she couldn't believe what just happened she'd herd crap like that from people her whole life but she never thought she'd hear it from Sheldon and that's what really hurt.

Sheldon thought about going after her but he couldn't he didn't have a right too he couldn't believe he said that to the one person who believes in him she was just trying to be a good friend and he treated her worse than he's ever treated anybody.

In his anger at himself he kicked the machine and to his surprise it started to rev up. Then bang nothing. From the impact from the bang it sent Sheldon flying across the room to his surprise he woke up to a little voice in his head it didn't make any sense where was he it was like he was stuck in some sort of parallel universe.

"Daddy wake up" Isabelle cried she was scared he'd been asleep for a few minutes she wanted her mom and brother Ryan they'd know what to do.

"Daddy what the hell who are you child" Sheldon mumbled as he broke out of his coma.

"Daddy it's me Isabelle we were making lunch when the toaster went bang" Isabelle cried even though she was only four she was too smart for her own good she had so many things running through her head thinking her dad had amnesia from bumping his head.

"Huh I'm so confused" Sheldon sighed as he rubbed his head none of this was making any sense. "What year is this" Sheldon asked the only thing that came to his is he stumbled into some sort of time warp.

"2022" Isabelle cried she just wanted her dad to be ok she'd never seen him so confused.

"Oh god what am I going to do I need to get back to 2012" Sheldon cried he was officially scared right now it didn't help this girl kept calling him dad it doesn't make sense.

"Mommy" Isabelle cried as she saw her mom walk through the door.

"Baby girl what's wrong" Penny asked as she hugged her daughter she'd never seen her like this.

There was no mistaking who walked through the door sure she looked older but she still took his breath away this was his best friend but none of this was making any sense what was he doing here and why was Penny here with children he had so many questions but where could he start.

"Sheldon what's going on why is Isabelle like this" Penny asked.

"Huh I don't know, why am I here" Sheldon asked as he rubbed his temple he just wished he could start this whole day again.

"Sheldon what is going on" Penny asked she hadn't seen Sheldon this spaced out in years right now she was confused.

"I don't know one minute I'm in my apartment making a massive break through then bang I wake up to a kid shouting at me and you looking older and may I say you've filled out since I saw you oh I don't know about an hour ago" Sheldon snapped he was so confused he needed to sit down.

"What are you talking about and one I'm not fat I'm pregnant and Isabelle is not some kid she's our daughter and I don't know what drug you've been smoking but you really need to snap out of it" Penny yelled she knew something must have happened but right now she was seven and half months pregnant and hormonal.

"Pregnant, daughter huh" Sheldon mumbled as he fainted.

"Daddy" Isabelle cried as she saw he dad lying there for the second time in one day.

"Baby what happened today" Penny asked as she went to get some ice for Sheldon.

"Daddy was making lunch when the toaster exploded and daddy hit his head" Isabelle cried.

"Ok let's take daddy to the hospital he might have concussion I'll ask Leonard to pick your brother up from school" Penny said as she dialled for an ambulance.

It's been a couple of hours now since Sheldon was bought in and Penny had never been so scared Sheldon was mumbling stuff in his sleep. He had to be ok Penny didn't think she could go on without her husband their kids needed their father and she'd finally just got Isabelle to go with Bernadette and Howard she'd never seen her daughter so scared hopefully when Sheldon comes round the doctors could tell her what's going on.

Sheldon awoke in a daze he had no idea where he was when he noticed Penny holding his hand he felt really bad about what he said to her earlier and after the weird dream he just had he knew he needed to apologise he couldn't lose his best friend.

"Penny I'm so sorry about the way I spoke to you earlier but please don't leave me again I had the strangest dream while I was unconscious I dreamt that we were married and had a family it was so strange" Sheldon stumbled as he laid there he couldn't get up yet he still felt dizzy.

Penny didn't really know what to say it was clear her husband wasn't well so Penny left she couldn't alarm him so she went to get a doctor. Sheldon laid there thinking about what he just said he didn't say anything nasty for Penny to walk out on him again none of this was making any sense.

"Hi Mr Cooper your wife tells me you had quite a bang and now you're a bit confused" Dr Allan said as he came in the room with Penny following behind he didn't want Mrs Cooper to stress out anymore it wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Wife what wife what are you talking about I'm not married" Sheldon yelled what was wrong with the medical staff these days.

"Sheldon your wife Penny" Dr Allan said not wanting penny to get upset Mr Cooper clearly wasn't himself.

"Look whoever you are I am not married and Penny is my best friend not my wife" Sheldon yelled as he tried to get up.

"Ok, ok calm down, Sheldon what was the last thing you remember before you hit your head" Dr Allan asked as he went to help him up.

"I was at my apartment working on something and after I said some really nasty things to Penny she left and I got mad and kicked it and that's all I remember" Sheldon cried he just wanted to wake up in his own time he didn't like this universe.

"Oh god Sheldon what year is this" Dr Allan asked he had a feeling Sheldon may have amnesia.

"2012 why are you asking me silly questions" Sheldon asked what kind of doctor is this.

"Mrs Cooper it seems your husband has a case of severe case of amnesia" Dr Allan said as they left the room not wanting to alarm Sheldon anymore that they had.

"Oh god what am I going to do" Penny cried it hurt Sheldon not remembering their life together but all she wanted was for husband to get better.

"He needs to be stress free and eventually he should get his memory back" Dr Allan said.

"Ok can I take him home" Penny asked.

"Yeah just call me if anything changes and Mrs Cooper relax I've known Sheldon for a long time he'll be ok it just might take a while if you remind him of all the little things he'll be back to the Sheldon we all know and love in no time" Dr Allan smiled.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
